Love of the Future
by Kristen9997
Summary: When Shadow Conrad and Shadow's soon to be boyfriend help her ex-boyfriend and his new girl friend out of trouble while pissing the gods off!
1. Ch 1 Info and Prologue

_Love Of The Future_

Info/prologue

Shadow

Name: Shadow/Yin

Age: since the world was made

Race: Mother of demons

Family: Conrad, Mother (dead), Father (Dead)

Hair color: Shoulder length mid-night black

Eye color: Milky Brown

Weapons: Twin swords

Likes: Quiet, Music (Every kind), Family, Humans, Olives

Dislikes: Jane, Loud places, Preps, Jocks, Tomatoes, Shelia (Comes later)

Personality: Quiet, Brain of the Twins, Kind, Caring, and Misunderstood.

Conrad

Name: Conrad/Yang

Age: Since the world was made.

Race: Angel

Hair color: Blonde almost white looking

Eye Color: Forest green

Weapon: Gun or Fist

Family: Shadow (Twin), Mother (dead), Father (dead)

Likes: Fights, Causing Pain, Playing tricks, Getting in peoples heads

Dislikes: Jane (ruins his fun), Shelia (comes later)

Personality: The Jokester of the family. (Or the class clown) Reckless, Goes along with things, Lazy (Like Me!).

He ran through the storm looking for her. He couldn't find her no matter how much he looked. She had run away from everyone during the ball. She ran to the hills because she was afraid. Afraid of what she could do to the humans in that place if she lost control. As he ran through the early October night, the moon shining down on him. He gave up when it was midnight, and went back to his family the Cullen's. As he approached the house he saw them standing there. Waiting for him to come home.

100 years later….

He was still waiting; looking for her even thought it's been a hundred years. But he can't keep this up for much longer because he was starting to forget her and someone else is taking her place…

2 Months later….

He has forgotten her and that night and everything to do when she 'disappeared'. He forgot because he spends all of his time with his soul mate. But now he's left her because he was protecting her. He is now going to live with the Voltaire. When he walked through the dark hallways he saw _HER_ talking with Aro. He couldn't believe she was now apart of Aro's army.

"Ah I see you have arrived… Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle." Aro said smirking at their shocked faces. "I see you know Shadow my best soldier especially you Edward. But I wonder if you still feel the same as you once did." Aro grinned at them hiding his true feelings behind it.

"Yes he does know me but I doubt that he even remembers me anymore!" Shadow said smiling melancholy gazing at Edward. "Besides he has someone else to take up his time now, so I don't matter." She looked hurt for a split second but masked it quickly smiling. 'Besides I'm just a doll that shouldn't have any emotions.' Edward just looked away at that thought.

"Shadow can you show them to their rooms please? Oh and Edward who is your lover a human or a vampire?" Aro asked grinning and chuckling at Edwards glare.

"Aro please don't tease him. He left her to keep her "safe" though she'll probably do things that could kill her…. Right Alice," Shadow said looking forward but her voice broke in the middle. Before Alice could answer Shadow started walking away.


	2. Ch 2 and 3

Chapter 2 Feelings

"Well you should probably go before she leaves you here." Conrad said appearing out of nowhere. "Though I could lead you they're myself, but I don't feel like it." Conrad said grinning lazily walking after Shadow; not stopping to see if the others were following or not. "Hey sis if you want I'll take them to their rooms if you want."

"No, thanks Conrad that's alright. Besides Aro told me to do it plus I want to talk to them a little bit." 'Even though they probably think I left them for no reason and hate me now.'

'You know they don't since you can read their auras, and read their thoughts!'

"Conrad will you shut up or do I need to use Jane's power on you?" Shadow asked glaring at the floor with a scary aura coming off her. "Because I don't feel like dealing with you right now you _BAKA_!" (Baka=Idiot)

"Shadow you're so harsh. There's no need to yell at me like that you meanie!" Conrad muttered with anime tears. "Besides I can tell Edward still loves you! You can see it in his eyes." Conrad said grinning and looking back at the Cullen's. "So Edward how's it been? Hear Aro say that you found a human lover." Conrad asked tilting his head and frowning. "You promised you wouldn't forget my sister! But you did even if it has been awhile. It hurts us both to see that you just gave up on her without looking for her some more and just wait for her to find you. Did you ever think she wanted you to chase after her for the first time in your whole friendship?" Conrad questioned yelling at Edward hate filling his voice.

"Brother you shouldn't yell at the guest like that! Oh and I want to go to my room to sleep since I had to check on things somewhere earlier." Shadow said yawning heading down a blood red hallway, but turned in the mouth of the hallway and bowed to the Cullen's.

Chapter 3 The Meeting

You were sitting on your bed when you remembered something you and your brother needed to do. You had to pull yourself together, from thinking about the past, to meet Aro, and tell him that you need to meet the gods soon. Another thing I forgot to tell you is that you are one of the gods. You and Conrad are like Yin and Yang you are the goddess of the beings of the dark. While Conrad controls beings of the light you two were around when Mother Earth was born from Chaos. You were the one who protected Zeus alongside your brother. So in other words you will never die even if the world explodes. You walked down the halls looking for Conrad and saw him talking to Alice.

"Conrad we need to go to _THAT_ meeting that happens twice every year and we need to tell Aro we're going!" You shouted making Conrad sigh and walk over to you.

"Alright same place as last time?" Conrad asked walking down the hallway you fallowing him. You had already talked to Aro telling him you'd be gone awhile. You just nodded your head.

"I don't want to listen to them argue over where we are going with the Americans and also about Zeus ooopsie with that mortal woman." You said sighing not wanting to deal with the drama of it all right now.

"It is just getting to troublesome to me. I'm surprised that Hades hasn't made another child because his other two are still in that place that messes with the time, so we'll have to go over there and deal with that too! Just so many things to do!" You continued sighing and crying almost sobbing. Conrad laughed looking at your face teleporting you to Mount Olympus.

When you got there you could hear people yelling at each other about who should go get you or not. You looked at each other and grinned planning something when you sensed a kid behind you and saw that it was Percy Jackson. Posidens child. He was nice looking but a little rough around the edges. He had Ares curse on him too. You could see Zeus child next to him while you saw one you had met before Annabeth. You smiled at them and put a finger up to your lips and pointed to the arguing gods.

"Don't tell them we're back here alright?" You asked whispering so the others couldn't hear you. Not that they could with all their yelling! Percy smiled and nodded his head and walked towards the gods. When he entered everything got quite. They talked a little and Percy gave his report on what the enemy was doing, and started to leave when Zeus asked if Percy had seen us at all and described us. Percy was about to lie when we walked into the room smiling a cheesy grin while the others sighed.

"Were have you been Yin, Yang? Zeus asked looking at us like he wanted us to lie and make him madder. We just smiled and pointed to the hallway and we could hear thunder crack in the distance scaring Percy, and making us laugh. "For how long have you been over there?"

"When you were arguing about who to send after us." You replied giving a scary smile making the gods pale because you were the eldest of the gods and couldn't be killed or put in Tarturous; because you and Conrad were the ones that made it. They laughed uneasily while Percy looked clueless so you explained it to him.

"Me and Conrad were the ones that came before Mother Earth we were Chaos's siblings. We always played around except in dangerous things. We helped Mother Earth protect Zeus, we also taught him how to shape shift. We also made the Underworld for Hades and helped destroy Kronos." You smiled while the others looked away because you and Conrad saw everything that happened to them and the things that will happen to them in the future. "Tell Chiron or Annabeth to tell you more about us if you want." You said smiling waving him off. You looked at all the gods and stared them down for a little while and smiled scarily. You looked at Apollo and said one thing.

"Don't start with your stupid Haikus okay?" You tilted your head with the same smile making him shiver and shack his head yes. You giggled making everyone except Percy and Conrad sigh in relief. Percy started walking off when you called his name and threw a container to him and said. "Give that to your favorite satyr and tell him it was from me!" You smiled and Posiden shook his head no because he knew something was up. When Percy left Conrad started laughing and did a praying motion saying.

"I hope that poor satyr won't die because of that." Conrad started laughing again knowing that you always got revenge on Pan by using his satyrs, and hopped that the unlucky one knew that, or that Percy told Chiron about you first or the satyr could very well die. You looked at the gods and walked over to the window and looked out it seeing Percy walking to Angus. You laughed a little bit and shook your head and told Posiden.

"I like that boy and I think he'll be the one that decides your fate." You looked over at him and smiled then sat up straight looking worried and looked at Conrad and he nodded his head. You were being called back to Aro and the others it was about Edward and his little lover. You looked at them and sighed then said.

"We need to go back to our home. We are having slight…. Problems." You sighed again and teleported to Edward and saw him talking to a human girl… Apparently her name is Bella. You looked at her for a while then walked over to them smiled and pointed to the sky. When they looked up they saw the sun was coming up, and headed to shelter with Shadow following behind.

They stopped when they were in the shadows while Shadow pasted them walking to a chair close to them and sat down. Edward offered Bella a seat and sat down next to her talking about why Edward left all of a sudden, and why he never came back. You looked at them and suddenly laughed making them look at you smiled an overly sweet smile and said something Edward would never have wanted to hear. "Bella dear didn't you try to kill yourself just to hear Edwards voice and lived like a zombie for awhile until someone got you out of it; making your father worried sick? I think people like you are stupid… I've meet plenty of people like you and it's always the same thing. Always use someone else or fall for another when they get tired of waiting or even worse when that person is still there." You smiled and walked into the sunlight not sparkling in the sun or anything you smiled and asked.

"Isn't something wrong with this? Eh Bella… Edward." Before they could answer you teleported back to the meeting place in a foul mood. Conrad and everyone could sense it. Conrad looked at you worriedly and asked.

"What happened? What did Edward do to you this time?"


	3. Ch 4 Trying to Calm Emotions

Chapter 4

_Trying to calm emotions _

"Oh, I just saw him with his lover Bella talking. He almost got caught in the suns rays, and I showed them I'm not a vampire and left." You looked away while the gods were confused at why you sounded so sad. You saw this and smiled a fake smile that only Conrad could tell it was actually your love for Edward disappearing, so Conrad looked away sad. The meeting finished soon after Conrad and Shadow not saying anything at all, or even helping with the problems. When you left the meeting the gods looked at each other and could tell you and Conrad weren't happy. They wanted to ask why and even spy on you so they came up with a plan. Conrad just stood to the side not wanting to get in the middle of it. As the gods talked about it Conrad just left to try and find you.

He went back to the bar and found Edward and a woman or to him a girl; sitting and talking about something in the shade. The girl had shoulder length brown hair with sparkly sea blue eyes. Conrad wanted to shout out to them but decided not too. As he was walking away Edward saw him and shouted to him.

"Conrad what are you doing over here?" Conrad looked at him and walked up to Edward and asked the one question he needed answered.

"Edward do you know were Shadow is?"

"I don't know haven't seen her all day." Conrad glared at Edward knowing that he had lied to him.

"Edward I know you've seen her today because she saved you from reveling your secret. She came back to the meeting place but left soon after to escape all the questions and now I can't find her!" Conrad had started shouting not sounding very human, and a little less scary and more heavenly, but it was only so it would get through their thick heads. As he was talking he was scaring Bella and making Edward mad.

"I might have seen her earlier but I haven't seen her today so get off my back." Edward said calmly but losing his patience really fast. Bella then asked a stupid question that sent Conrad off the deep end.

"Who is your sister sir?"

Conrad glared knowing all the pain that Shadow was going through was this girl's fault. But when he looked at Edward he was shocked that he had a sad and almost guilty look on his face.

"My sister is the girl you meet earlier that the sun doesn't do any thing at all to. She also is almost the exact same but only in looks." Conrad was saying when he heard the gods shouting. Or at least Zeus was because thunder was cracking overhead. Conrad could tell Zeus was really mad. "Hey stupid guy in the sky shut up or I'll make you!" Conrad shouted as the thunder stopped suddenly along with the water in the fountain.

Bella and Edward looked at him weirdly like he was insane and needed a lot of help. Conrad and Edward could hear some soft giggling to the right of them and looked that way and saw Shadow. Conrad ran over at her, and hugged her while he was jumping almost making her fall over. She smiled a little bit and looked towards the sky and saw the gods looking at them. Well watching Conrad cry on her chest.

"Conrad you do know they are watching right?" When Shadow said that he stopped and released her and smiled a small smile. Shadow looked over at Edward and Bella, and her smile disappeared and she started walking towards her home. Edward looked at them as Conrad started following, but Shadow stopped and looked back and said something that shocked him.

"That girl needs to go before Aro finds out she's here and wants to meet her." Shadow started walking waving at them as she went. Edward looked shocked and pulled Bella to her feet trying to go before Aro knows she's there. Shadow looked back and sighed. "Edward she can stay in my house if you want besides I had a feeling something like this was going to happen so I stocked it with food and other things she'll need." Shadow said walking towards Bella taking her hand and walking down the road pulling Bella with her. Edward looked at them for a while and turned and started walking seeing Conrad's face. Conrad had been looking at Edward then opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. As Edward passed Conrad said something he could hardly understand it was so quite but he hesitated before nodding his head.

You watched Edward walk away with a worried expression on his face. You sighed and walked or teleported to the house that Shadow was talking about. The house was a little place to go when they wanted to get away from the gods and enjoy themselves. The house had a few trees around it and was painted white. The door was a dark brown from being aged.

When he appeared in front of the door Bella and Shadow were close to the house so he went to meet them. He walked a few miles and saw Shadow still dragging Bella behind her, but when she saw him she ran up to him forgetting Bella and hugged him enjoying his scent. Bella caught up to her and was surprised when she saw them hugging. Conrad looked up at Bella with hate in his eyes. Bella was surprised but what he said surprised her,

"If your going to stay here for awhile don't go into the locked doors don't even go into Shadow's or my room got it?" He asked it a little harshly making Bella scared but nodded her head yes. Shadow looked at him and sighed. Shook her head and looked out to the sky and sent her thoughts to Conrad.

'You know the gods are getting close to discovering this place so we will have to move our special place soon anyway.' Conrad sighed and looked towards the sky to see Zeus coming towards them making his eyes got wide. He ran into the house. Shadow looked over as well and cussed under her breath looking at Bella and then to the sky to see Zeus was gone to see Conrad looking towards the road and they ran into the house Conrad closing the door. After a few minutes they heard a knock on the door. They looked towards each other and silently screamed to see Bella about to answer the door. Conrad rushed over to her but was too late she had already opened the door making them start sobbing silently. When the door opened they didn't see Zeus but they saw Edward instead making them growl in anger surprising the other two.

"Bella don't ever answer the door because it's not always going to be Edward who is at the door! We saw something," thunder booms overhead. "Or should I say someone much more dangers then Edward or any other vampire!" They looked at her shocked and Bella started to giggle but when she saw she wasn't kidding stopped.

"What do you mean? Are they that worse?" Edward asked not believing her.

"They could kill you with no sweat; they could even kill the oldest vampire around." Conrad said not really explaining what they meant. "But if the one we saw had been on the other side Bella could have been killed because she angered him. That's why we don't want Bella going into some of the rooms because they could kill her. Or the things or people inside could kill her." When he said that made Bella start paling more than she was at first. Edward looked at them shocked and pulled Bella closer to him making you and Conrad chuckle.

"Edward dear what are you being so protective of?" Shadow asked teasing Edward. Getting her wish as his aura started turning red making both twins smile surprising Bella. Conrad and Shadow sensed another presence outside the door making them stop smiling confusing the other two. Edward was about to ask a question when a knock came at the door. Shadow looked at Conrad and nodded towards the other two and then up the stairs. Conrad grabbed Edward's and Bella's arms and made them go up the stairs as Shadow headed towards the door to answer when she saw…


	4. Ch 5 Unwanted Company

Chapter 5

_^~(Un) wanted Company~^_

She saw a weird looking person facing her. His eyes were mismatched; one was a blood red color like he had been crying all night. His other eye was pure silver that made you want to look at it forever and not do anything. His purple-silver hair looked like he had just gotten up and didn't bother to brush it. Two strands of his hair went past his collarbone. His hair fell on his almost golden tanned face. He was also very tall about 6' 9". She looked at him shocked and didn't say anything.

"Ma'am have you seen a male that was inhuman with a female that was human because the higher ups are looking for them." He asked in a boarded voice but looking around the room trying to find them. "We are also looking for a Shapeshifter, that takes the form of a over grown wolf, that was in the area as well. If you could tell us were any of these people or things are then your help will be appreciated." He smiled a smile that made you want to tell him right away just to make him happy. You looked at him for a while and sighed he smirked slightly trying to hide it thinking he's won.

"Can I ask what higher ups your talking about?" Shadow asked kindly making him smile a little because anyone who asks that knows about the other world or is apart of it. He nodded leaning closer to whisper in her ear as if someone was listening in on them, and someone probably was.

"They like to call themselves the Nightwalkers that take care of these kinds of things." He smiled and leaned back into standing normally again. "Oh my names Cyan by the way Miss. Shadow." You looked at him shocked while he smirked and headed into the house. You could hear Conrad coming down the stairs seeing Cyan still standing there and walking into the house. Conrad looked at him for a while and saw your expression and looked at Cyan again.

"What the hell are you doing here you little demon. Oh I mean man, sorry about that. Cyan looked at him like he was about to laugh at Conrad and trying to keep it in. Cyan looked at him for a while and then smirked.

"Call me what you want mister god. Or should I say angel?" Cyan taunted him smirking trying to get under his skin and succeeding. Conrad looked like he was about to explode on Cyan any minute now. You heard Bella sneeze upstairs and tried to smile at Cyan while heading towards the stairs slowly while Conrad stayed were he was.

Cyan ran up the stairs while you followed after him trying to get in front of him but he speed up a little. Shadow finally gave up and let him take the lead. He walked towards a room were you could hear breathing on the other side. He looked at the door then took your hand while you started blushing a little bit; that he either didn't notice or ignored and made you open the door. When the door opened you saw Bella huddled in a corner and Edward crouched protectively in front of her. He relaxed a little when he saw you, but tensed again when he saw Cyan standing behind you. Cyan smiled while Edward looked at you confused when you smiled slightly almost nervously.

"Edward how about we go down stairs and talk this over a cup of tea." You asked hopping that they would just talk and not destroy your house. You looked over at Cyan and looked like he was about to laugh at your comment but held it in. You looked at Edward and he looked like he was about to laugh as well making you mad. You turned around and saw that Cyan was just smiling now.

"I'm sorry about almost laughing at you but you probably don't even have tea do you?" You looked at him for a few seconds then sighed and smiled and headed towards the stairs and waved them over. Cyan came over first and Edward came after then Bella. When you went down stairs you saw your brother down there with four sodas since you couldn't drink any. Well you could it just wouldn't taste very good. You sat in one of the couches in front of Conrad while Cyan sat besides you making Conrad smirk at you. You had lost another bet to him.

"Brother I don't think I'll ever fond someone else I could ever love in my life." A younger Shadow said making a younger Conrad smirk.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that sis."

"What do you mean? Do you think I can just get over Edward and move on to someone else? He would have to find someone he loves before I can and I'll have to see them or a picture of them together." You said smirking making Conrad sigh in annoyance.

"You never know sis he could fall in love. What are you going to do? I also bet that when you fall in love again it'll be returned almost instantly!" You looked at him and sighed wanting to laugh but could tell he was right.

"If you say so brother but I don't know if I should believe you this time.

"Hey that wasn't my fault I thought I saw you, but it was better that you didn't go to the ball today you know. Because when Edward found the one he really wants he would drop you right away you know?" You looked at Shadow and smiled and nodded your head.

"I knew I wouldn't get to stay with him because he wasn't in my future. Edward was in someone else's Future but not mine." You smiled sadly at Conrad while he looked at you sadly and looked away hearing Edward calling you and his family within a 200 meter radius of him. You looked at each other and walked away pulling your wings out. Conrad had pure white angel wings while you had devil's wings that were pure black and looked like a bat's wings.

You came back out of your flash back and saw Bella and Edward sitting in the Loveseat making you chuckle a bit. Cyan was looking at you worried.

"Are you okay Shadow you looked like you weren't there at all and somewhere else?" You looked at him and smiled and nodded your head.

"She was just remembering one of the bets that we made. It just happened to be the one that happened when we were running from Edwards family." Edward looked at you confused and you smiled and answered the question he wanted to ask.

"It was a bet on if I would fall in love with someone else that wasn't Edward." You smiled and Conrad nodded and then grinned.

"And I also won that bet didn't I Shadow!" You sighed looking at Conrad then nodded. Cyan looked at the two confused then looked at Edward that was also confused. Bella just grinned at Shadow while she just shyly smiled back making Conrad breakout grinning.

"Cyan what did you want to ask Edward and Bella?" You asked making him remember why he was there in the first place.

"Well the boss wanted Edward to turn Bella soon and he wanted me to help keep her away from Aro the man Shadow and Conrad work for. The demand came straight from Zeus himself." After he said that a crack of lighting came from nowhere and scared the pants off Bella. You, Conrad, and Cyan just sighed while Conrad went outside and yelled at Zeus to shut up or he would come up there and spank his butt in front of all the gods and even videotape it. When you heard him do that you started laughing while Cyan just shook his head laughing with you; while Edward and Bella looked clueless.

"You want to go up and watch me when I do that to him Shadow, Cyan?" Conrad asked already knowing the answer. You both nodded and were trying to catch your breath from laughing so much. Conrad looked at you happily and looked at Edward that was also smiling. Bella was happy that her new friend finally found some one for herself. She looked at Conrad and Cyan then smirked her mind coming up with a plan to humiliate Zeus for all the things he has done to her and Conrad.

"Hey I have a perfect plan if you want to hear it that is." Conrad and Cyan leaned closer to you as you whispered into their ears. When they heard the plan they all smiled and they looked at Edward.


	5. Ch 6 Prank on the Big Guy

_Chapter 6_

_The prank on the big guy_

_(Zeus)_

You all headed towards were Zeus was choosing to walk instead of teleporting there. As you walked you were trying to get your face to be sad and also hiding something behind your back. When you got in there you walked up to Zeus and the other gods that were all in their human form but they weren't sitting in their huge thrones like they usually do. Cyan walked up and looked at Zeus with a frown on his face.

"Sir Edward the vampire and Bella the human said that they wouldn't turn her anytime soon, and they didn't want any help from any of us." When Zeus heard that he frowned and Cyan started talking again. "They also said that you should take your help and um…. Shove it up your butt." Cyan said looking down while the other gods looked like they were about to laugh. Zeus looked really mad and was red in the face. You bowed your head as did Conrad and you clasped your hands behind your back making a loud farting noise because Conrad had one too.

When the sound came out it sounded like it came from Zeus and all the gods looked at him. Zeus became embarrassed as the other gods started laughing at him.

You Conrad and Cyan looked at each other and smiled while you burned the noise machines.

"Zeus you know we were kidding right. They actually said they would like your help and they would turn her after she finished high school and maybe even collage." Zeus looked at ya'll and sighed and said something that surprised you.

"You planned this all out didn't you Shadow. You also used Cyan for your little trick and tried to make a fool of me isn't that right?" You looked at him shocked but nodded your head then tried to run away before Zeus tried to kill you. Zeus sighed and waved you off making you mad and growing your horns.

"Don't tell me what to do Zeus. I could easily put you in the under world and put Hades up here instead." You said your voice sounding different and more…. Deep. Zeus looked at you in surprised and tried to deny it but you didn't listen and promised him to make is life a living hell. You teleported outside before you hurt him. You watched the cars zooming past you and sometimes coming the parking lot. You didn't even notice someone behind you until they hugged you. You looked behind you to see Cyan was the one hugging you and, you hugged him back starting to sob. He didn't say anything; just held you and rubbed your back. You started to stop sobbing that turned into little rivers of tears but not waterfalls like they were before. When you stopped crying all together was when he pulled away and wiping away some stray tears that his shirt didn't take.

"Are you okay now Shadow? Do you want to go back into the meeting room or do you want to go home?" Cyan asked wanting to help you in anyway he could. You looked up and saw that his aura was blue instead of yellow like it usually was.

"Why are you so sad Cyan, and don't say your not because that would be a lie and you know it."

"I was just sad that no one got mad at Zeus but I think that Conrad was about to hurt Zeus so I left so I wouldn't have to see it. I also wonder if you two got each other's wings because he seems like more of a demon, but then again you're like a demon too. I probably just haven't seen his angel side." You looked at him and smiled knowing he was trying to cheer you up and that his aura was becoming more yellow than blue.

"Thanks I would like to go in because if I see Conrad trying to kill Zeus I would want to join in so I'll take the easier path and go home, but can we walk so Edward and Bella could have a little more alone time?" You replied mentally adding to be alone with you for a little longer too. Cyan nodded and as you started walking you could hear some of the gods screaming and some of them trying to calm Conrad down but it's not working. You and Cyan looked at each other and started walking when you heard a crazy laugh that belonged to your brother. You smiled a little knowing that Conrad would be back to normal again when you get back…probably anyways. "I'm guessing he's turned into the fallen angel." You said walking a little faster with Cyan right on your heel. You started walking normally when you couldn't hear them any more.


	6. Chapter 7 Confirming Feelings

_Chapter 7_

_Confirming Feelings_

As you walked towards your house it looked like it was about to rain so you went under a hut that was on the way. Right after you went under the hut it started raining. You looked at Cyan and remembered you didn't know ant thing at all about him.

"Cyan I know you're not a human or a god so you have to be a demon, but what kind are you?" Shadow asked looking at him not expecting an answer. Cyan watched her for a while and sighed.

"Well I guess you could say I'm a time keeper or the grim reaper. Well it's my turn to ask a question. What kind of demon are you?" Cyan asked smiling but his aura was a gray color. (Worried or questioning.)

"Well I guess you could say I'm the Mother of demons and Conrad is the Father of angels. The gods named us the Yin and Yang twins because of that. Well do you have any siblings, and if you do what are they like?" You asked smiling happy to be getting to know him.

"Well you know that was two questions right. But I'll answer them both. I have 1 brother and a sister. The boy is named Colon and he loves to make tons of trouble! He could even be my twin in looks he looks just like a little me; he's 25 years old the youngest of us by alot. He also has the same Forest green eyes instead of mismatched eyes like me. He is also 5' 4" while I'm 6' 9". My sister's name is Caitlin she looks a lot like our mom and loves it. She has long Dark Blue hair that came from our dad with Light green eyes that came from our mom. She also has the same figure as our mom. Almost looks like a model, but we all agreed that mom was the best one in the family. She is also taller than our brother she stands right at 6' 0". She always has a wolf or dig following her that her work places hate but they never do anything about it! I think the rains letting up and I don't feel like walking so let's teleport okay, and I get to ask the questions first next time okay?" Cyan asked already knowing you would say yes.

"Okay I have one question I wanted answered before we go. Could you tell me if you like me or not?" You asked hoping he would say yes.

"No I don't like you." He said pausing making her want to cry and hung her head down. "I would have to say I love you nothing less." He finished smiling looking at her. Shadow looked at him with tears in her eyes. She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled. They stayed like that for a little while. They released each other when it stopped raining.

"How about we walk the rest of the way and if it starts raining again we'll teleport okay?" Shadow just smiled and nodded her head. They walked out of the hut holding hands. Their aura was the same color a bright pink. (Falling in love or madly in love.) She was sure that this was the real thing but the gods love to make your life miserable.


	7. Chapter 8 Calming Conrad down

_Chapter 8_

_Calming Conrad Down… With a sentence! _

As they headed towards the house holding hands; they saw Edward and Bella ahead. Bella looked scared and was shivering a little bit. You and Cyan ran up to them worried about why they were so scared. They looked over at you as you ran over.

"Bella, Edward what's wrong?" You asked stopping next to them as they turned towards you. You could see that Bella was crying and that her eyes were turning red and was trying to calm herself down but couldn't. You looked at Edward for an answer and he looked shaken up too.

"It's your brother. He came back to the house and he looked different. I tried to find out what was wrong when he tried to kill me. He had black wings on his back. They looked like a fallen angels wings." Edward tried to explain, but you and Cyan know what he was talking about.

You looked at Cyan and nodded you both ran towards the house still holding hands. When you could see the house you stopped holding hands because you would need both of them.

When you saw the house it had a black like aura around it. The once alive and blooming trees were wilting by the second and were about to fall down. The once white paint was pealing and revealing the dark blue paint under it that was starting to peel to. The Dark brown door now looked like the entrance to a haunted house or one of the doors to Dracula's house. You couldn't see through the windows anymore and that scared you. You walked closer and almost fell down because of the wind blowing around the house; making a barrier around it like a tornado, and the house was the eye of the tornado.

You looked behind you to see Cyan in his demon form holding out his skeletal hand to you. His other hand had a scythe in it. When she looked at his face she saw a skull with green fire for eyes startling her. She looked back down to his hand and took it. He gripped her hand and pulled her close letting her fall on his now bone body. He put his scythe on his back under his clock that she was now under too.

He looked at the barrier and grinned. He held his hand out as a gray energy surrounded his hand. He pulled his arm back getting ready to punch it. When he did punch it made a large hole in the barrier that he went through and let Shadow walk on her own. When they entered the house it was a total mess. Things were thrown around the house. The tables were tipped over and everything on it was close to it and the cupboards were off then they were thrown on the floor broken and you know who was going to clean it up later….

"Shadow I hope you don't think that you can get Conrad to clean this all up later?" Cyan asked knowing what she was thinking. He was answered by silence, and heard Conrad yell something like never. He looked at Shadow and she sighed and looked towards the living room to see Conrad looking at you in shock like he couldn't believe you would even suggest something like that. Conrad's face was twisted into a shocked look making Cyan laugh while Shadow growled in annoyance. Conrad looked at Shadow and ran screaming bloody murder and tripping on the tables and some how turning them right side up. As he pasted the cupboards they magically fixed themselves and flew back on the wall like they had never been broken in the first place. The plants outside were all fixed and standing normally and the paint on the house was back to normal as well surprising Edward and Bella who had now just returned. Conrad just looked at them confused.

"…What? What's wrong with you people?" Conrad asked looking at them strangely while they returned the look.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what Bella?"

"Fixed the whole house and even the trees running around and they just fixed themselves!" Bella said looking at him like he needed help. Conrad thought for awhile and then smiled.

"Probably because I'm an angel." Bella looked at him like she didn't believe him. "What's with that look? Well you know that if vampires are alive then other mythical creatures are alive and kicking too!" Conrad said making her see it from his point of view.

"If angels excites then Demons do too right?" Bella asked trying to get the upper hand making Shadow, Cyan, and Conrad laugh at her making her mad. "What's so funny?" Bella demanded getting angry making them look at her.

"Sorry we couldn't help it. You just said something that made us laugh, sorry about that." Cyan said smiling trying not to laugh. Bella just looked at them as she tried to get what he was saying to her. Shadow took a deep breath as she calmed her emotions down and got her breathing back to normal.

"You probably should know that there are two demons in front of you. One is a death bringer or as you call them the grim reaper." Bella looked around trying to find it. When she wasn't looking Cyan turned into his demon form scaring Bella half to death. You just grinned and looked at Cyan while he turned back scaring Bella some more because it looked disgusting to her. When Cyan was turning back you could see the meat on his face for a split second then the skin grew and it looked like it was never gone in the first place.

"Bella if you thought that was bad then your lucky that I wasn't one of the younger of our group. It takes them longer to get the skin to grow than it takes me." Cyan said trying to make her feel better but not helping and just made her faint. Edward sighed and took her back into the house while the rest of you stayed outside.

"You shouldn't have said that Cyan." Shadow said smirking looking at him while he laughed nervously and waved his hands in the air.

"It's not like I did it on purpose you know! I could have gone even slower and grossed her out even more than I did earlier!" Cyan shouted defending himself. They could all hear a loud thump coming from the house and Edward sigh angrily. He stuck his head out of the house and glared at Cyan.

"You really shouldn't test him right now…Conrad, Cyan." The two boys looked at her innocently and, faked hurt.

"W-w-why would you think that dear sister?" Conrad asked crying fake tears while Cyan looked at him trying not to laugh. Shadow just sighed and walked into the house as Conrad watched smiling happily thinking she wasn't going to do any thing.

"Conrad I have all your books and are going to burn them rrrrriiiight now!" Shadow shouted while Conrad was wide-eyed and started running to the house and almost breaking down the door. Cyan followed behind walking trying to avoid the destruction that was sure to happen.


	8. Ch 9 Getting the diary back kind of

Chapter 9

Getting the Diary Back.. Kind of

As Cyan walked into the house he saw that in Conrad's haste to get to his sister that he had left turned over tables behind him and, some flipped over chairs. Conrad had also turned over some bookshelves and a lot of other things.

"Shadow's going to make Conrad clean the house again." Cyan said looking at the house. "And he just fixed it too!" As he looked around he could hear shouts and things crashing. He sighed again and headed towards the living room and sighed when he got there. He saw Shadow running around the room grinning while Conrad is chasing her. He looked closer and saw that she had a book with pictures all over the cover and some papers peeking through the top.

"Shadow give me back the book or suffer my wrath!" Conrad yelled almost catching up to her.

"Never! Why do you want it so bad? Is it because it's your diary?" Shadow asked her grin becoming bigger when Conrad started to stutter.

"Shadow giiiive it baaack already!" Conrad cried blushing out of embarrassment. Shadow just grinned and looked towards Cyan. She waved the book at him and then threw it when Conrad wasn't looking. When Cyan caught the book he ran out of the house. Conrad kept chasing Shadow for a while before he noticed she didn't have it anymore. "Cyaaaaaaaan, come and meet your doom and give the book back!" Conrad screamed running out of the room not noticing that Cyan had come in through the window. Cyan made sure the coast was clear and climbed in through the window and handed the book to Shadow.

She opened the book and what she saw disgusted her. Because the book wasn't a diary but actually had pictures of his old girlfriends, and they weren't dressed very well. (In other words they were in their underwear!) She had paled and looked behind her to see Cyan looking over her shoulder and blushing. Shadow started a fire in her hand and started burning the book. That's when Conrad came in and screamed and tried to get it from her, but he was too late and the book was only ash when he got there. He looked at Cyan with tears in his eyes.

"How could you let her do that to me Cyan? Why did you betray me and give it to her like that?" Conrad asked grabbing Cyan's legs and shacking him. Cyan looked at him for a few minutes and sighed.

"You know I could never deny Shadow what she wants." Cyan explained looking at him annoyed and trying to get one of his legs away from Conrad. When he finally got one of his legs free he kicked Conrad off him and walked away.

Conrad landed on his face and his butt was sticking up in the air. When he lifted his face there was blood running down one side of his face. Conrad looked scared and looked to the ceiling and they could faintly hear Edward growling and they looked at each other and smiled uneasily and looked towards the door and saw Edward standing there looking at Conrad his eyes completely black. Conrad smiled nervously and scooted towards the window that was still open and Shadow and Cyan just looked at Edward smiling nervously and trying to get through the window as well.


	9. Ch 10 Calming Edward Down

_Chapter 10_

_Calming Edward Down_

"Edward, what's wrong?" Conrad asked looking at him a little scared. Edward didn't reply and did an inhumanly growl. Shadow, Cyan, and Conrad all looked at each other and all ran towards the bookshelf that had a door behind it. Cyan and Shadow pushed out of the way while Conrad opened the door. They all ran into the room and closed the door right when Edward lunged at them. Conrad ran to the right while Shadow and Cyan tried to fight Edward off. While Edward was watching only Shadow, and Cyan Conrad went behind Edward and tried to knock Edward out or just beat some sense into him.

Edward looked at Conrad with annoyance and grabbed the collar of his shirt, and threw him across the room. Conrad landed with a loud thump making Shadow and Cyan cringe. Conrad had landed by the window and started trying to scramble out of it to only get stuck. Shadow Looked to the window and sighed angrily and made Cyan help get Conrad out of the window. Cyan refused for a while but finally went. Shadow looked at Edward and breathed in and out deeply. Shadow's eye color was a fiery red instead of the milky brown it had been before. Shadow looked at Edward in the eye and started chanting. Edward started to close his eyes and relaxed. When he opened his eyes again the were still pitch black but he was under control.

"Edward you should get something to eat." Shadow said gently trying not to laugh when she heard Conrad land on the ground with a loud thump. Edward just nodded and went out the broken door and headed out the front door and then to the Forest. Shadow looked at Cyan and smiled while he smiled back.

"I'm surprised you could help Edward like that but one question. Why did you not do that at the beginning?" Cyan asked annoyed at Conrad and Shadow. Shadow looked at him blankly and laughed nervously.

"I forgot I could do that. I mean I haven't done that in years." Shadow said rubbing her neck in embarrassment. Cyan just looked at her in annoyance and sighed. Cyan looked at the d and headed towards it and put it back up into position and looked at the rest of the house while Shadow looked to see if Bella was okay. When she went up there she saw Bella asleep on the bed. Shadow looked at her suppressed and chuckled.


End file.
